Still here
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: He was still there, by her side, and he would be for as long as he was able.


**Still here**

_**Authors note: I've recently gotten back into the Portal series, so I thought I'd start doing some portal stuff.**_

_**Enjoy….**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Portal 2 or any of the characters involved.**

_In which Chell has a nightmare, and Wheatly does something right for a change._

The shadows seemed to crowd in around Chell as she dangled helpless in the mechanical claws grip. It held her high in the air, right in front of_ her._ Wheatly was in the same situation, She was taunting him, calling him a moron. Whealty's optic focused on Chell, and even though he didn't actually have a face, Chell could tell he was terrified.

He was pleading with her, begging her to let him live, and Chell watched in horror as the claw tightened around him. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Whealty's spherical body buckled and his optic popped out. She tossed him aside and he dropped into a battered heap on the rubble strewn floor.

Chell tried to scream his name, but as usual her voice wouldn't work. GLaDOS then turned to Chell, her yellow optic loomed over her, it surrounded her, swallowed her up. Whealty's dying screams filled her ears, and then she realised it was her screaming. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

To her left some one was flailing around, it took her a couple of seconds to realise who it was.

It was Wheatly.

She remembered, the images and sensations came crashing back into her, She remembered how Wheatly had helped her fight GLaDOS, how he'd gone insane and tried to kill her, how Chell had been forced to banish him into space. GLaDOS had then let her go, just like that. And she'd given her the companion cube.

She'd wandered around the wasteland that surrounded the facility, dragging the companion cube.

In a bout of frustration she'd kicked it, and to her surprise it had popped open. Inside, was an android. An android with bright blue eyes, and ginger hair.

She'd let him go too, somehow she'd rescued him from space (probably while she was unconscious) and put him a new body.

And so they had travelled around together, her with her survival skills, and him with his…. ideas.

They had come across a small log cabin, they were both exhausted, (her emotionally and physically, and him electronically). So they had slept, and the nightmares had come. She'd almost lost him, and then he had come back.

Wheatly had somehow managed to get himself tangled in his blankets in his panic.

She had probably scared him when she had begun screaming, and then her nightmare had come back to her, and she curled up on the floor and started to sob quietly to herself.

Wheatly finally managed to free himself from the blankets, and his glowing blue eyes darted around the room searching for danger. When he found none, he relaxed. And then he started panicking again when he spotted Chell curled up on the floor.

He was by her side in an instant; he reached out tentatively and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's alright luv; I'm here, what's wrong?"

She stopped sobbing immediately, she slowly uncurled herself and gazed up at him, he held her gaze for all of ten seconds, before he looked way. As usual he began talking "So are you good, are you alright now?"

She didn't answer (not surprising since she hadn't spoken a word all the time she had known him) instead she reached out, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Um, you alright there love, what are you doing?"

Chell began to drift back to sleep, Whealty's android body was surprisingly warm and comfy.

"So are we hugging now, no wait, you going to sleep, you going to sleep on me now. Ok sure that works, but I just want you to know that I'm still here, and I will still be here when you wake up, just wanted you to know that."

Chell drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and Wheatly was there, standing guard over her.

And he would do this for as long as he was able, because…..

Well he wasn't sure about that bit right now, but he'd figure it out someday.

**Authors note: Hope you liked it; maybe I'll do some more portal stuff in the future.**

**As always leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye 8)**


End file.
